


A Special Decoration

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, HP: EWE, Marriage, Use of the name Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Draco is proud to place the Muggle wreath his son made on his office door. A Dramione holiday drabble.





	A Special Decoration

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

 **Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

 **Summary:** Draco is proud to place the Muggle wreath his son made on his office door. A Dramione holiday drabble.

 **Setting:** Draco and Hermione have been married 10 years. Scorpius is featured as their son.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A Special Decoration**

Christmas was fast approaching and Draco found himself being more swamped with paperwork in the office than usual. He wondered if he would indeed be working through the holidays at this rate. He sighed, finally finishing off a case file before moving on to the next. Working in the Magical Law Enforcement office was a busy job; everyone was rushing around trying to get things finished before the holidays started in just a few days. Draco knew Hermione, his wife, wasn't much better off than he was right now a couple of floors above him in the Being Division. He knew this time of year, everything was piled on her from the other divisions in her department that was more busy than working with house-elves.

"Come in," he said, not glancing up when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"What the hell do you have hanging on your door, Malfoy?" came the annoying voice Draco unfortunately knew all too well.

Draco looked up to see Marcus Flint standing there sneering at the decoration that was hanging on the door to his office. "What do you need, Flint?" he asked, sounding disinterested. He never really did like the older Slytherin much. In fact, he could believe Potter when he said that Marcus may have had troll blood in him.

Marcus waved around a stack of parchments he held in his hand. "Just bringing some more case files you need to look at."

 _'Wonderful,'_ Draco thought bitterly. "Set them on my desk and leave, Flint."

"Touchy," Marcus sneered. "First explain to me what this...eye sore is," he glared back at the door. "And who the hell put it get here?"

Draco looked past him to the decoration. " _I_ placed it there this morning. It's something that my son made."

Although the decoration was a little messy, Scorpius had made it special for him without any help from Hermione, who only gave him the simple explanation of how to make it. It hung proudly on the door.

"Well, what _is_ it?" Marcus cut into Draco's thoughts about his family.

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you _must_ know, it's a Muggle Christmas wreath. They're usually hung on doors or walls."

Marcus scoffed at this. "I never did understand why would marry that Mud-" he was cut off by Draco's glare. " _Sorry,_ I meant to say _Muggle-born_ ," he sneered back at Draco. "Then again, I suppose it didn't matter much because your name had been dragged through the _mud_ enough by then anyway. It's not like you lost much of what was left of your reputation," he smirked.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't understand and I needn't explain myself to the likes of _you_ ," he growled and nodded to the desk. "Place the files there and get the hell out of my office."

Marcus came forward and slammed the files down on the desk and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Flint?" Draco called out, receiving a grunt to know that the older man was listening. "I'd watch what you say about my family. Remember who is your superior, both in the office and by magical abilities," he smirked when he heard the man growl and leave.

He glared at Marcus' back until he was out of sight. A few moments later, he heard shuffling and looked up to see his wife standing there, buttoning up her cloak and looking concerned.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, straightening up as she came into his office.

"I heard what Flint was saying..."

Draco scoffed. "Obviously some have never changed after the war and still carry their old beliefs."

"Sadly, it'll always be that way," she said, leaned to where he was sitting at his desk and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

She then sat at the corner of his desk and rubbed his shoulders. Glancing back at the decoration that her husband placed on his door, she smiled. "Scorpius will be happy to know that you placed his decoration that he made special just for you on your office door. He did a pretty good job by himself, for being only seven years old. I needed help from my father to make Christmas wreaths right up until I started at Hogwarts."

Draco smiled and stood up, reaching for his cloak that hung on the cloak hanger in the corner. "I'm proud of everything our son accomplishes. Are you ready to go for lunch now? I certainly could use a break."

Hermione nodded and took his offered arm, allowing him to lead her from the office. He closed the door behind them, taking another look at what he considered to be a beautiful wreath before heading out.

**Author's Note:**

> _I originally posted this on fanfiction.net December 12, 2011_


End file.
